liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Libertarianism
Libertarians are stupid Liberal wannabes Libertarians are a group of people who hold left wing views on social matters, and right wing views on fiscal matters. Some ultra-conservatives, such as talk radio host Neil Boortz, pretend they are libertarians so that they can trick liberals into listening to them for few minutes in hope of converting them to conservatism. Libertarians are kind of like liberals, except they think they're living in the 18th Century. General Overview of Beliefs Stereotyping the libertarians would be unwise. Different people who see themselves as libertarians disagree with each other as to which freedoms they feel should be allowed and which should be restricted. Libertarians in a general sense agree with the following concepts. * Support for Civil Liberties * Opposition to Coercive Force (defined their way)''18 * Small Government * Low Taxes * Emphasis on Private Property * Non-Interventionist Foreign Policy Does Libertarianism give real freedom? Libertarianism give people freedom in consensual sex and relationships, it also gives freedom to use self destructive drugs and the like. In fact two famous libertarians, Penn and Teller have advocated legalizing prostitution because they can't get a girlfriend, illegal drugs which is why they are stoned 78% of the time (and make less sense the other 22% of the time), gay marriage, cannibalism, and polyamory and they have advocating abolishing the FCC. They think that we should 1. Give nachos to all prison inmates 2. Give penguins and tibetan foxes rights 3. lower the drinking age to 10 Libertarianism gives freedom in areas that don’t challenge corporate power and the power of the rich generally. Pitbulls of Libertarianism Libertarians tend to be supporters of unchecked corporate power, depending on just how deep into it they are. That means bosses should be able to force whatever they like onto their workers and those who buy their products. If workers are too weak to fight back against a bullying boss that's just too bad. It’s great for the 1% of the population that can get into the upper level jobs probably because mommy daddy were rich and paid them through school. Think of it as a ''lose-win situation where a few win and many lose. Libertarians are opposed to Universal Health Care because it is more ethical to allow wealth to determine who lives or dies. Libertarians are opposed to the Civil Rights Act because it’s unethical to prevent a privately owned business from discriminating against their customers on the basis of race. For Libertarians it's ethical to penalize people because of the color of their skins, well really? For them it’s ethical for rich people to mistreat others if they like. Libertarians are opposed to Accountable Institutions. They don’t want the government to hold media and corporations accountable. They should allow the industry to regulate themselves. After all, if you can't trust corporations and mass media, who can you trust, Fox News? Libertarians are opposed to people reaching their full potential. It would be unethical to provide other people in your society with same opportunities, instead you should allow class, gender, race, and income to decide whether or not you succeed. Libertarians want to restrict or abolish government protection for those who are economically unsuccessful. This restricts freedom for the majority. #Workers can become totally dependent on employers who can be corrupted by power and become tyrants. #Alternatively family members become totally dependent on the economic provider/providers in the family. Those who are economically powerful in the family can become tyrants. Note: People who genuinely believe in freedom get tricked into supporting Libertarianism and Libertarians in some cases genuinely don't realise that they are helping strong people to oppress weak people. Libertarian Logic Nothing to see here Personal liberty Liberatarians claim they are for freedom. In practice this means freedom for the strong to oppress the weak. For example labor protection legislation protects ordinary workers against exploitation and arbitrary dismissal. Ordinary people have more freedom when the government protects them against richer and stronger people. Real Liberals aim to give freedom to the majority, not just to a rich minority. hypocritically libertarians pretend their philosophy is, "If I want to do something it's okay, as long as I don't harm you." In reality their philosophy is about rich people being free to exploit and harm ordinary people. Libertarianism and Conservatism compared Libertarians are radical in some ways and Conservative in other respects. Libertarianism is about protecting those who are already rich and powerful as is Conservatism. Similarities #Libertarians and Conservatives support each other over trying to reduce taxation for rich people who can afford to pay. #Libertarians and Conservatives try and deny protection to the poor, weak and powerless as this article has shown. #Libertarians and Conservatives want to prevent sick people getting proper medical care from the state if they can't afford to pay for it. #Libertarians and Conservatives both try to prevent the state protecting those who have been unfortunate for reasons like economic depression and unemployment. #Libertarians are slightly more stupid than Conservatives There have been attempts to combine Libertarianism and Social Conservatism. Llewellyn H. Rockwell argued that Libertarians should drop their wish for freedoms that are conventionally restricted and join the conservatives. Notably he opposed artistic epression that is conventionally restricted. Basically he was saying, "Become like us and join us." See Paleolibertarianism. Differences Libertarians value freedom. All too often that means freedom for the strong to oppress the weak. Libertarians value some real freedoms as well. Many Liberatarians support the "freedom" of individals to do some things which Christian Conservatives believe are contrary to God's law. Christian Conservatives can't easily accept that. #Christian Conservatives want to restrict the sexual freedom individuals have. The only acceptable sexual outlet for them is heterosexual intercourse between married couples. Libertarians want to give individuals far more freedom to determine what they do to their own bodies or what they allow other people to do to their bodies. This applies to sex and other areas. Extreme Libertarians want people to have complete control over their own bodies even if they do silly or destructive things. #Christian Conservatives want to restrict access to intoxicants like alcohol, cannabis etc. Libertarians want to give individuals far more freedom to do destructive things to themselves and may overlook the harm intoxicants do, for example to other people. Strict libertarian philosophy allows individual freedom to be restricted when individuals harm others. Conclusion Libertarians are cultist flamers who worship business under the false pretense of loving freedom. Some who call themsleves Libertarians are nothing but conservatives who are too embarrassed to say that they're conservative because it sounds old fashioned. Others support radical ideas which Conservatives oppose. The philosophy of libertarianism might be summarized by "If rich people want to do something it's okay, but if you want to oppose rich people, it's not." See also *Anarchy *Ayn Rand *Fun:Libertarianism *Libertarianism in One Lesson *Neoliberals *Penn and Teller *Ron Paul External links *Critiques Of Libertarianism *Libertarianism (RationalWiki article) *Libertarianism (This DKosopedia article links back to a copy of the above article. sexual L